An ad hoc computing network comprises computing nodes that form a network topology amongst themselves on an ad hoc basis. Unlike traditional networks whose network topologies are planned, provisioned, or configured, ad hoc networks typically must rely on self-configuring abilities of their respective nodes to discover neighbors and form network topologies. Furthermore, because a node in an ad hoc network is allowed to autonomously alter its link relationships with other nodes, for example, by moving about, a network topology previously formed can undergo changes from time to time in a seemingly random manner.
Techniques to form topologies include exchanging, among nodes in an ad hoc network, radio signals that encode messages. For example, a node may transmit a request message to solicit response messages from its neighbors. To ensure a response, the node may transmit the request message at a sufficiently high transmission power level. Assuming one or more nodes receive the request message, some of the one or more nodes may need additional information from their neighbors and thus may broadcast their own requests. To ensure responses from their neighbors, those receiving nodes that broadcast their own request may have to do so at sufficiently high transmission power levels themselves.
Since nodes in an ad hoc network typically are mobile devices that carry limited-size batteries as their energy sources, these existing techniques have a serious disadvantage of draining precious battery powers of nodes, if the nodes are frequently involved in broadcasting requests and replying to requests, as would be expected in a relatively mobile ad hoc network.
Thus, an improved way of broadcasting requests in an ad hoc network is needed.